Lilo & Stitch 7: The Murder of 624
by Inferno19900828
Summary: Does it matter that Experiment 624 was a bloodthirsty monster eighteen years ago? Sen. Obama does not believe so, and after her murder, he wants to make all 626 experiments citizens of the United States. DISCONTINUED for now. I hope to resume l8r.
1. The Plot Takes Shape

Lilo & Stitch 6: The Murder of 624

A Lilo & Stitch FanFic

By: hurricane626

Thursday October 9, 2008

_**Chapter One: The Plot Takes Shape**_

…_Somewhere in Afghanistan…Friday, February 29, 2008…_

A group of nineteen men and three of Hamsterviel's Leroys gathered to discuss the plot for al Qaeda's sixth attack on the United States. They wanted to kidnap Experiment 624 and seven of her eight children from Second Galactic Federation Headquarters on Planet Turo.

…_Hawaii…Friday, February 29, 2008…_

Lilo Pelekai was sitting at home, alone, after her best friend, Experiment 626, was dehydrated. He, as well as 624, and 7 of their 8 children, were sent to Turo, where the Second Galactic Federation was born.

…_Second Galactic Federation Headquarters…Planet Turo…Thursday, April 24, 2008…_

626, 624, and their 7 remaining children, (the eighth is in Prison Asteroid K37 for life), were listening to the trial of a man who killed four of his sixteen children. After three hours of testimony, the case went to the jury. Three hours later, 626 convicted the man. Five days later, the man was sentenced to life in prison.

…_Somewhere in Afghanistan…Friday, May 9, 2008…_

The twenty-two plotters finished their plot. In the previous three days, they had discussed a time for the kidnapping, (8:06 AM, October 16), and a place and time for the attack, (Watseka High School, Watseka, IL, Third Period, October 9.)

…_Second Galactic Federation Headquarters…Planet Turo…Thursday August 28, 2008…_

626 and 624 were busy celebrating their eighteenth birthdays while al Qaeda was preparing for their attack.

…_Somewhere in Afghanistan…Thursday, October 16, 2008…_

Twenty-two men, including Kyle Haywood and Osama bin Laden, prepared to leave on their mission to Planet Turo.

…_Second Galactic Federation Headquarters…Thursday October 16, 2008…_

The 22 jihadists entered TFHQ at 9:05 AM. They grabbed their nine victims.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter may not make a lot of sense, but if there are any questions, feel free to put them in a review. **


	2. October 17, 2008 The End of Serenity

Chapter One: October 17, 2008- The end of Serenity

…_7:35 AM… Before School…_

Kyle Haywood and his posse, along with their eight kidnap victims arrive at the bus stop to transport their victims to Watseka High School. They had arrived in Watseka three hours earlier, though they were LATE to the bus. Kyle Haywood got on the bus first. He was followed by the other nineteen kidnappers. Then, the victims got on. 624 and her youngest son went to the back of the bus and sat next to a kid named Donald. Then, she struck up a conversation with him.

624 asked, "Who are you?"

"Donald !#$%^", replied the kid.

624 said, "OK." and the conversation ended.

Then, another kid sat down across the aisle from them.

He asked Donald "What up?"

Donald replied, "Not much."

The kid asked, "Who is this?"

Donald replied, "IDK!"

The kid said, "Oh, come on, do you _really_ expect me to believe that?"

624 said, "He really doesn't know who I am. Don't worry 'bout it!"

The kid said, "OK."

Then, the bus started moving.

…_8:13AM-9:03 AM…First Period English IV…_

When they arrived at the school, Kyle Haywood, Donald, 624, and the seven children went into room 144. There, the students were taking a spelling test. Kyle Haywood made his victims take the test too.

The teacher called out the first word, "accommodation."

"#2. Adolescence"

"#3. Accomplishment."

"#4. Acquaintance."

#5. Aerial."

And on and on.

Then, when she called out the last word, the students started to turn in their tests. Kyle Haywood collected the tests from his victims, then graded them. Then, he announced who lived and who didn't.

Kyle said, "Dorian, and Crystal got above 98%. Thus, they shall live."

626 said, "What about the other six of us?"

Kyle said, "You will find out third period in room 146."

Then, the bell rang for second period.

…_9:07 AM-9:57 AM…Second Period PE…_

When they arrived in the gym, the students were preparing to play dodge ball. The victims were on Donald's team, and Kyle Haywood was on the opposing team. Five minutes after the game started, 626 and Kyle Haywood got out. Three minutes later, 624 and Dorian got out. The remaining five got out as well, however their team won. By 9:50, the five-minute bell rang, and all of the students got dressed for third period. When the bell rang for third period, Kyle Haywood, Donald, and the eight victims left the gym.

…_10:01 AM-10:57 AM…Third Period Algebra II…_

As the ten men and women arrived in room 146, Kyle Haywood gathered his eight victims into the back corner and Donald went to his seat. Then, the lesson began. On this day, the lesson was about the slope of a line. The teacher told his students that the slope was found by taking the change in "y" over the change in "x" (y2-y1 over x2-x1). Then, when the lesson was finished, Kyle Haywood dragged 626 to the front of the room, stabbed him fifty-six times, and went on to his next victim. 624 was stabbed forty-five times, then, victims three, four, five, and six were stabbed in a decreasing amount of times. Then, Kyle Haywood left, the principal called the cops, and school went on as normal when the bell rang for fourth period.

…_11:01 AM-12:21 PM…Fourth Period Spanish II…_

As Donald, Dorian, and Crystal arrived in room 143, they went back to Donald's seat, and the lesson began. The teacher began talking something that was completely boring to the three murder witnesses. The lesson dragged on and on until the end of the period. Then, the bell rang early because Senator Barack Obama was there.

…_Second Galactic Federation Headquarters…12:23 PM…_

_Someone says, "You should turn on the Earth News, something's happened in Watseka, Illinois."_

_The dude turned on the news and 626's picture pops up with a note that says that he died at 10:30 AM. _

…_12:25 PM-1:15 PM…Obama's Speech…_

In the gym, Senators Barack Obama and John McCain were debating their differences on the issue of whether or not the experiments should become citizens. They continue the debate for twenty minutes before Obama addresses the family.

"This is absolutely UNACCEPTABLE!", he says, and "Whoever did this must be held accountable." He spoke until 1:15 PM, when the bell rang.

"You are all now released to sixth period classes.", the principal announced.

Students and family members were shuffling to classrooms. Lilo and Nani Pelekai, and Jumba Jookiba found their way to room 226: Chemistry I.

…_1:19 PM-2:09 PM…Sixth Hour Chemistry I…_

As they got there, Donald sat down, and Lilo, Nani, and Jumba stood in the back. The teacher began giving the students a quiz. Donald finished first, and thus Lilo and Nani came to talk to him. Then, the teacher told them to return to their position until everyone was done. He then asked to speak to Lilo. Lilo went up to the front of the room, where the teacher had given her a note that 626 had written. By the time the bell rang, Lilo had read the note and told Nani and Jumba about it.

…_2:13 PM-3:06 PM…Seventh Hour Web Page Design…_

_When Lilo, Nani, Jumba, and Donald got to room 151, they were all very bored. Chemistry was NO FUN, especially without 626, and then the news broke that 626 had in fact survived, and was coming there. By 2:30, he was there, and was directed to room 151, where he met up with Lilo. The Grand Councilwoman and his other son, Simon, were there too. 626 hugged Lilo and Jumba, and said, "The others are dead." The Grand Councilwoman said, "I know, and by the way, you and Simon do NOT have to return to Turo with us." 626 said, "Why not?" The Grand Councilwoman said, "You two are citizens of the United States now, thus, we have no say in what you do."626 and Simon were rejoicing as the lesson began, and the Grand Councilwoman, Lilo, Nani, and Jumba stayed to hear the lesson. 626, pointing at Donald, said, "Hey, that kid was in room 146 during third period!" Donald, knowing that 626 was pointing at him, said, "Yes, I was, but there was nothing any of us could really do." The conversation would have gone on, but the bell rang. _

…_After School…_

_Lilo, Nani, Jumba, 626, Dorian, Crystal, and the Grand Councilwoman walked to Lilo's new home in Watseka, where Donald joined them fifteen minutes later. They all talked about what they would do when they returned to school on Monday, October 20, 2008. _

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope this chapter makes a little more sense. FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ME FOR NECESSARY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR CHANGES! ALSO, YOU CAN REVIEW TO SEND ME IDEAS FOR CHAPTER TWO: THE INVESTIGATION.**_


	3. Inv Pt 1Conversing About WCHS

_**Author's Note: Although CSI characters appear here, this story is **__**NOT**__** a part of "CSI Watseka: Season One."**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Investigation Part One/Conversing About WCHS**_

…Lilo's House…4:00 PM…

Lilo, 626, Donald, the Grand Councilwoman, and Simón were sitting around chatting about Watseka Community High School for what seemed like hours.

Lilo asked, "Donald, What is WCHS like?"

Donald responded, "Fucking boring."

The Grand Councilwoman said, "Really?"

Donald said, "Oh, yeah, but I don't have to put up with it for much longer."

Simón and Nani asked, "Why not?"

Then, everything went silent.

…Five minutes later…

Jumba asked, "Are there any biology classes there, _t__ú__ sabes_, anything that Simón would be interested in?"

Donald replied, "Are you asking if they have any classes on Illegal Genetic Experimentation?"

Jumba replied, "No, I was just asking if they had any biology classes."

Donald said, "Yes, I took Biology I last year."

Simón asked, "What did you get?"

Donald replied, "I got a fucking D-."

Simón asked, "Why?"

Donald replied, "The class was fucking boring."

Then the conversation ended again.

…Fifty minutes later…

Nani asked, "When do you graduate?"

Donald replied, "Sometime in June, 2009."

Everyone said in unison, "You're a senior?!?!?!"

Donald said, "Yes, I'm a senior."

When he heard his cell phone ring, Donald said, "Shit, I have to take this call."

…Fifteen minutes later…

Donald came back in the room and said, "That was my father."

Nani asked, "What did he want?"

Donald replied, "Just to check in."

The Grand Councilwoman asked, "How old are you?"

Donald replied, "I'm 18. I was born on August 28, 1990."

…Meanwhile…back at WCHS…5:45 PM…

Six CSI's had just arrived. When they arrived at Room 146, they were shocked. Blood was everywhere, and there were eight bodies lying in the middle of all of it.

CSI Nick Stokes said to his colleague Catherine Willows, "Where do we even begin?"

Catherine answered, "Nick, I want you to map the scene?"

Nick said, "Got it."

Catherine then said, "Sara, I want you to collect blood samples."

Sara Sidle said, "Yes, got it."

Catherine then said, "Riley, I want you to collect the weapon."

Riley Adams said, "Yes Ma'am."

…Back at Lilo's House…6:00 PM…

The conversation continues as Lilo asked, "What classes are you taking?"

Donald answered, "First period English IV, Second period PE IV, Third period Algebra II, Fourth period Spanish II, Fifth period Study Hall, Sixth period Chemistry I, and Seventh period Web Page Design."

The Grand Councilwoman asked, "How are they?"

Donald replied, "English, Algebra, Spanish, and Web Page Design are fun and easy, but the rest are fucking boring."

Lilo asked, "What, you don't like Chemistry?"

Donald said, "No, Mr. Harding makes it boring with his monotone lectures and his hard – as – fuck homework assignments. I heard that they were putting all four of you in the class with me. Good luck, you'll need it."

Jumba asked, "Do you study?"

Donald said, "I don't study for shit."

Simón said, "That is your problem. If you don't study, you fuck up on the tests, and then you fail the tests."

…Meanwhile…back at WCHS…6:25 PM…

Dr. David Phillips, Las Vegas ME, and Bill Collins, Watseka's ME, entered the room. After looking at the first body, Collins said, "Good lord, what the fuck?"

Phillips said, "This is the worst I've seen it."

Catherine asked, "What do you think, Docs?"

Both ME's replied, "Well, their throats were cut, so we're calling this a murder, because whoever did this knew they were going to die."

Sara said, "True that."

Catherine said, "Let's get all of the evidence, and the bodies, back to Vegas."

…Back at Lilo's house…7:00 PM…

Donald said, "I gotta get back home."

Lilo said, "Bye, dude."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Please read and review.**_


End file.
